Absurdity or Oddity
by cantabilesonata
Summary: Is a student-teacher romance inappropriate? ShinKumi. Oneshot.


**A/n: **Gokusen is definitely one of my favorite anime. One of the issues (my favorite one) that subjected here is a close bond between a student and a teacher (though we might not seen Kumiko-Shin romance yet, but there's a possible potential of the two become an item, right? hehe...)

Words in Italic shows character's thoughts (mainly Shin's)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gokusen.

* * *

**Absurdity or Oddity**

"Where are you going, Shin?" Kumiko prompted.

"I'm going home" he said curtly "I'm bored with your math class"

Kumiko looked at him for a moment. Her one-to-one tutorial session with him was almost over but he was more than ready for the class to dismiss.

"But Shin, class is not over yet"

He hesitated and headed for the door.

"Fine. If you want to go home, you're more welcome than to go"

She didn't even raise her voice, but it was clear from the expression of her face that she'd had it with him.

Nagging was nagging.

And that was mutual.

He stepped into the crisp evening air and stared upon the orange sky. Winds riffling his flaming red hair. Chirping sounds of birds still rhapsodizing on his ear.

"_Dating your teacher is probably a bad idea" _a cunning little voice said.

He did his best to ignore it, hesitating on the sidewalk.

He was halfway home before he allowed himself a trip to the convenience store, where he'd bought a package of Oreos.

The junk had helped somewhat to fill the hollow pit that had built inside him…

He was still aware of a desolate sense of affection towards his math teacher.

The feeling was so oppressive that he'd been thinking over and over again…

Is it wrong to develop a deep feeling towards your teacher?

Is it wrong to date your teacher?

Is a student-teacher romance inappropriate?

He knew that a romantic student-teacher relationship lies on the fringe of acceptability in everyday society and generally, such relationship is often subjected to a lot of condemnation and avoidance by the public.

_The relationship is probably against the rules. _

_But who cares about the rules that ban dating between students and teachers. I didn't see if there's anything wrong with that. Teachers are just teachers and students are just students. We're all humans and we have feelings._

_The relationship is often considered professionally unethical._

_Well, most people thought that it's ethically wrong. I don't date her for the sake of getting good grades but, it's because I really liked her. I don't seek for her favoritism. But it's almost impossible to prevent other students from perceiving an unfair advantage._

"Oi" a familiar voice hovered behind him.

He turned around and his jaw dropped.

For a second—just a split second—he was excited to see his favorite math teacher again.

"Yankumi…"

"I was worried about you"

"Why were you worried about me?"

"Because you vanished just like that. How would I know you hadn't been abducted by some weird psycho killer?" she said, sarcastically.

He couldn't help feeling a little thrill that she'd been worried, rather than pissed off.

He smirked.

Kumiko rolled her eyes "I won't let you walk out of my class again next time. What you did just now was totally irresponsible"

_Duh, _he wanted to blurt it out, but refrain.

Now, all he wanted was to get rid of her so he wouldn't have standing there bombarded by unwanted emotions.

"Go home, Yankumi" he said.

"Oh yeah, I should go home. I better check out if they had scraped off the mouse droppings all over the floor of my bedroom closet."

She turned her back and sauntered down the small street. His heart ached as she took a few steps ahead of him. He felt his heart start to pound.

_Age is just numbers. What really matters here is the fact that I'm a man…and you're a woman._

_You will be mine, Yankumi..._

* * *

**A/n: **Haha! Now that was short. I guessed the whole student-teacher relationship is rather complicated. Imagine if Shin will be focusing on Kumiko and not her tutorial. Not good! Haha!

Anyway, please review and flames are not accepted. Thank you!


End file.
